Eph receptors (Ephs) are a group of transmembrane receptors found in human and animal cells from the family of receptor tyrosine kinases. Eph receptors identify intercellular interactions by transmitting signals into cells in which they are located following binding to their corresponding ephrin ligands, transmembranal ligands generally attached to an opposing cell surface.
Ephs may be divided into two general classes: EphA and EphB. Humans express nine EphAs and five EphBs. Generally, Ephs of specific class preferentially bind ephrins of the corresponding class. However, there are exceptions to this, for example, binding of EphA4 by ephrin-B3 and ephrin-B2.
Eph-ephrin interactions mediate many cell-cell interactions in the human body including interactions relating to embryo formation, memory formation, neuron formation and cancer.
There is a need for an inhibitory peptide specific to EphA receptor, particularly EphA4, effective in treating EphA related disease, and particularly in humans, including but not limited to post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). The present invention addresses these needs.